


Partners of Fate

by Pokeevee57



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeevee57/pseuds/Pokeevee57
Summary: During their adventures in Hoenn, Ash and Pikachu end up in the region of Oblivia after a fateful accident. They must test the limits of their friendship as they set out to complete the destiny set before them...As they will save the world from harm once more.





	1. The Current of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think of this please! I'd truly appreciate it!

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max were walking on dirt path in the middle of a grassy plain. A few trees dotted the landscape, looking small and forlorn in the distance.

Ash smiled. The scent of nature wafted through his nostrils, so fresh and clean. He looked at the horizon. A dark outline just barely visible in the distance.

The teen grinned. “Guys, I think that's it!” He pointed ahead to the silhouette. Pikachu smiled as well. “Pika-Pikachu!”

The others looked at the horizon, and one by one, their faces lit up in relief. Max spoke first. “Finally, my feet were getting tired…” He sighed in relief and dragged his feet along the ground, as if to emphasize his point.

May smiled. “Now we can finally relax! Oh! Hey Brock, is there a beach there?”

Max sniggered. “Well, looking at the environment, there is absolutely no chance that-”

Brock interrupted him. “Yeah, actually there is a beach. It's well-known for its calm shores, and the city even has some docks for boats too.”

Max looked at his DexNav. “Hey, and it says here that the weather should be great today!”

The girl in the group practically jumped with joy. “Great! First, let's get a room at the Pokémon Center, then let's hit the beach!”

Everyone responded in kind as they hurried to the city coming ever closer in their view.

 

* * *

 

Ash looked in awe at the lively city. There were many stalls selling different wares, including food and souvenirs. They all gazed with amazement at the different items they saw for sale.

They eventually made it to the Pokémon Center, with help from Brock’s map. They entered to find it moderately filled with Pokémon trainers.

Luckily, the front desk was empty for the moment, so the group walked up the Nurse Joy smiling happily. “Hello! How can I help you all today?”

Brock spoke first as the others put their Pokéballs on the desk, hearts in his eyes. “You can help me by going with me on a - GAH!”

Max had suddenly pulled his ear, causing Brock to complain in pain. The boy dragged the older teen away using that same appendage.

Everyone sweatdropped before they turned back to Nurse Joy. May spoke up. “We need two rooms please. And could you take care of our Pokémon for us?”

The nurse behind the desk smiled. “Of course! First, let me take your Pokémon…” She grabbed the Pokéballs and put them on a cart next to her. She then turned around and took two keys, giving them to May. “Here you are. Enjoy your stay!”

They all nodded at once and said, “We will.”

The group soon made it to their room, as Brock was able to get up just as they had finished talking to Nurse Joy. They took some stuff out of their bags before they headed out, Ash and Pikachu in the lead.

Ash had kept his Pikachu with him, May had kept her Torchic, and Brock still had Croagunk and Mudkip. These Pokémon were not injured beforehand, and they already knew they were quite healthy thanks to Brock's skills.

They soon made it to the docks, as they were before the beach came up along the sidewalk. Suddenly, Brock turned around at a random and pretty woman, and he ran off to her, his cheeks flushing. May blinked, before she yelled angrily “Brock, come back here!” Max followed right behind, making sure that he was there to pull Brock's ear again.

Ash and Pikachu were left alone, staring after their companions blankly as they disappeared out of sight. The trainer spoke to his companion. “So I guess it's you and me now, huh?”

“Pi-Pikachu!”

Ash grinned. “Then I guess it's to the beach!”

He ran off in a random direction and kept going until he ended up near a cool boat. It was small, but no one was there at the time. Curious, Ash walked up to it, Pikachu still on his shoulder. A man stood there. “Hey, um, excuse me? Where does this boat go?”

The man chuckled. “It just goes for a trip around the beach and such, nothing special. Considering I've got no business now...Hm...tell you what kid. I'll let you get on for free if you tell everyone you know about this ride. We got a deal?” He held out his hand.

Ash shrugged. Why not? I mean, he was sure his friends would love to test it out. And it was free. Also, he was pretty sure that either way, he wouldn't see the others for a while. “Sure!” He took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. The man laughed. “You've got a firm grip, lad! Now, onto the ship. We're going for a cruise around this land!”

Ash grinned and Pikachu smiled. They looked at each other and nodded. They were sure that it was going to be a blast.

 

* * *

 

No one else came, so the man started the boat and drove out of the harbor, ringing a small but surprisingly loud bell as he did so.

The Pokémon and trainer looked out across the sea. They caught sight of some Pokémon swimming under the ship, though it was hardly seeable. “Woah…” “Pikachu…”

The man driving the ship laughed. “The Pokémon love to play around with passengers on different boats, though sometimes rides are cut short by those who are extra rambunctious…”

Ash looked back at the captain. “You don't think they'll make this boat sink, do you?”

The man shook his head. “Nah, they're way too friendly to do that. Anytime a Pokémon gets too lively, no one gets hurt. There'll always be a person or Pokémon that is willing to help us humans out…”

He looked across the sea. “You know kid, we owe a lot to Pokémon. Without them, what would we do, and where would we be? Who would be our greatest pals, through good or bad? Sure, us humans are great, but Pokémon sure are phenomenal...Their power much surpasses a humans, in many ways. It's absolutely amazing, don't you think?”

Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu, who was still on his shoulder. Pikachu looked back, and they both grinned. “Yeah. They sure are awesome, right Pikachu?”

Pikachu put his paw up in a peace sign and winked. “Pi-Pikachu!”

The captain chuckled. “There's a good lad. Pokémon are amazing, including that Pikachu of yours…”

They all looked out to the sea once more, and they stood there in silence…

The raven-haired teen closed his eyes and faced his head towards the sky. The breeze felt so cool and refreshing on his warm skin…

He felt some water on his nose.

Ash opened his eyes, and saw something strange...the sky had turned dark, with gray clouds clearly visible in his view.

He ran inside to safety of the ship’s slight indoors. “Captain, there's some dark clouds!”

The man snapped out of a daydream and looked up at the sky. His eyes widened. He audibly murmured, “Rain clouds? But the weather was supposed to be clear today…”

He turned back to the young teen. “Boy, we're going back to shore! Hang on to something!”

Nodding, Ash immediately grabbed a railing next to him. Pikachu held on tight to his shoulders.

The wind started to howl, and the waves grew larger every passing second. The captain hurriedly turned the ship around towards shore, hoping to make it before the current pulled them too far out.

Ash used on hand to hold onto his hat, and the other to hold the railing. Pikachu was having a tough time, but he was still able to stay on his trainer’s shoulder.

The boat wobbled up and down, thrown by the large waves caused by the coming storm. The rain pelted the roof and deck, making a melodic thrumming sound to anyone who heard it. To Ash, however, it sounded awfully familiar….

An exceptionally large wave tossed the ship into the air, causing Pikachu to lose his grasp. “Pikapi!”

Ash whipped his head in his partner’s direction. “Pikachu!” He prepared to jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The captain spoke to him calmly. “Leave him be…”

The teen shook his head. “No way! He's my best friend, and I'm going to save him! You said it yourself, we owe a lot to Pokémon, and I owe a lot to Pikachu!” He put in is signature determined face as he glared the captain down.

They stared for a split second before the captain relented. “Fine then. Good luck, lad. May Arceus be with you.”

Even though Ash didn't have a clue what it meant, he nodded. He looked to the sky and saw Pikachu flying in the wind, his yellow body bright against the ominous atmosphere.

“Hang in there buddy, I'm coming!”

“Pikapi!”

He dove after his partner just as he touched the water. He twisted around and swam back up, and he took a gasp of air. “Y-you alright, Pikachu?”

Pikachu gasped it's name in reply. “Pika Pikachu…”

Ash nodded. “Alright….”

They looked around, and they saw the ship nearby. Ash swam as fast as he could to it, but a wave splashed over him. He tried to surface again, but the current kept pushing him back down…

He ran out of air, and he saw the churning waters above him as his eyes slowly closed…


	2. A Short Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ash and Pikachu? We now arrive in Oblivia, where they may be rescued...

Three dark streaks were visible in the mostly clear sky, in a triangle formation. The one in front seemed frantic, as its moves were sudden and abrupt. The two shapes behind it were smoothly flying, glistening with a strange shine…

Suddenly, some balls of light were shot out of the last two figures. They seemed to be aiming to the one in front…

The first figure, a blue and white color, cried out in alarm. "Lati!"

The ones behind the Pokémon were two people, a man and a woman, on some sort of individual flying machine. They both wore uniforms consisting of gray and two different shades of green. They wore green caps as well.

The man yelled out in glee as he shot at the Pokémon. "Whee haa!"

The woman, tired of the constant chase, told the strange Pokémon, "Just give up already! Do you really think you can get away?!"

The man frowned and added on. "You just don't know when to give up!"

The blue and white creature turned his head around to look at his pursuers, his dark red eyes narrowed at the danger. They were still shooting at him, there was no way he could get out of it…

He turned his head downward, perhaps he could find an island he could distract them with…

The Pokémon saw a shape on the water, looking so small from his perspective high in the sky. It was so small, he didn't know how he noticed it. But he shook it off, and dove down, hoping he could shake off the humans in their flying machines…

The woman yelled out in alarm. "I-it's getting away! Come on, after it!"

Her partner in crime grumbled at the order but followed it nonetheless. They both pressed a button found next to the handles they were using, and they started to descend. The two gained momentum with every passing second.

The Pokémon sped even faster towards the figure in the water, as it was revealed to be. The person was face up, their face bobbing above the water precariously.

Once the blue Pokémon reached the water, it used its psychic power to pick the figure up. It was a boy, and a yellow Pokémon lay on top of him.

The Pokémon mentally shrugged and put the twosome on his back. May as well save some lives in the process, right? Either way, the boy had a strange presence around him...he wasn't sure about the small Pokémon though. But he felt like if he didn't save him, the world would be doomed…

The blue Pokémon blinked at the seemingly random thought, but shook it off as a green light splashed in front him. His eyes widened, and he hastily looked across the sea, trying to find land…

Luckily, he saw a small island just across the way. With the two figures still unconscious, he flew across the water, waves parting from the speed.

The two artificial fliers grumbled and chased after it. But before they could get far, a voice called out to them. "That's enough!"

They stopped and turned towards the source. A man with red eyes glared at them with obvious authority.

The woman spoke first. "B-but sir, the target-"

The red eyed man interrupted her. "-is already too far away to catch as of now. Head back. And that's an order."

The woman sighed. "Yes sir."

Her partner spoke up. "Excuse me sir? I saw the target as it flew, and it had picked up something or someone in the water…"

The leader looked at him. "Did you get a good look?"

He shook his head. "...n-no sir. The only thing I was able to notice was a bright yellow object. Do you think it was a Pokémon Ranger?"

Red Eyes nodded. "It is most likely to assume that. It flew to an island, correct? Find the ranger, and the Pokémon! It may need rest, and the ranger will slow it down, so it's the perfect opportunity!"

"Yes sir!"

The two pursuers moved their vehicles in the direction of the small island as Red Eyes looked across the sea, his eyes sparkling dangerously…

 

* * *

 

*cough* *cough*

"Ugh…"

Ash coughed up some water as he lay there on some soft grass. He groaned and spun to his side. He felt so tired…

"Pikapi!"

His eyes opened to see Pikachu right in his face. "Pikachu...how are you buddy?"

The yellow Pokémon gave him a peace sign and grinned. "Pi-Pikachu!"

Ash smiled. "That's good. Give me a sec."

He slowly got up and grabbed a tree next to him for support. Then his eyes widened.

Because he was surrounded by Pokémon. A lot of them.


End file.
